Sigh No More
by percychased
Summary: Through thick and thin, they'll always be there - for each other and for themselves. A twelve-chapter Romione drabble collection based off of the album 'Sigh No More' by Mumford & Sons.
1. Sigh No More

_Live unbruised, we are friends / and I'm sorry_

.::.

Merlin, he was... possibly the most idiotic man to walk the Earth, Malfoy be damned.

Why had he said that to her? She was challenging and testy when she had gotten home, after a long day at the Ministry, and he made it worse.

No, his intention was never to hurt her, and yet he'd done just that.

Ron sighed.

How would he make this up to her? He was pants at apologies, romance, all of the stuff he was told birds like. Obviously, his wife wasn't just any bird, but he _did _know what she liked...

Maybe a book. Ron had no idea what she had and hadn't read, though...

He wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't told Hermione to "put the bloody book down, work isn't a big deal, for Merlin's sake."

Er, yes. He really was thick, wasn't he? _Clearly. _

His wife was a very intelligent witch who put him on his toes, and while that was great sometimes (honest) Ginny had once told him he was as sharp as a loaf of bread.

Ron was currently inclined to agree.

He _would _make this up to her.

* * *

a/n- based on the song 'Sigh No More' by Mumford and Sons. WC: 209.


	2. The Cave

_I won't let you choke / on the noose around your neck_

.::.

She woke up screaming.

Merlin, the _pain. _It was so _real_. The Crucio felt raw and new in her bones, like it had just been freshly cast. Bellatrix's cackle was still in the back of her mind, cruel and calculating, finding absolute pleasure from the screaming and pleading she emitted.

Hermione took a deep breath and fought for the control of her rapidly-beating heart. _No, no, no. _This was just a dream. The war had been won for three years, and her fiance -

Was staring up at her with blue eyes, blinking and yawning.

"Hermione?" he murmured gently, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's nothing," she said, but her predicament was given away by the sob that punctuated her words.

"Nightmare?" he asked groggily.

"Yes," she said quickly, "but it's not a big deal. Go back to bed, Ron."

"No," he said, "c'mere."

She sat still for a moment before shifting closer towards him. She was always reluctant to talk about her dreams, but he wasn't asking questions...

Hermione pressed her face into his chest and fell asleep tucked in to his arms.

* * *

a/n - based off of the song 'The Cave' by Mumford and Sons. WC: 201.


	3. Winter Winds

_As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts / oh the warmth in your eyes swept me in to your arms_

.::.

"What's that? It looks awfully like a torture device, Hermione."

"It's a pencil sharpener," said Hermione, shaking her head with a hint of a smile on her face. "Come on, let's go. You've been bothering the poor salesman long enough."

"We'll have to come back," said Ron, utterly fascinated with the office supplies store in Muggle London. "I didn't think Dad was right when he said Muggles were brilliant."

Hermione gave him a withered look.

"Sorry, love. You're brilliant, y'know?"

Hermione sighed and pulled him out the door, wincing immediately.

It was freezing outside – one of London's coldest winters.

"I could really use a warm Butterbeer right now," Ron grumbled. Hermione winded her fingers through his and pulled him towards the bookstore down the road. The wind was whipping audibly, and the snow was falling in such a flurry that it was hard to see very far in front of them.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"We'll probably lose each other in this weather," he muttered.

* * *

a/n - based off of 'Winter Winds' by Mumford and Sons. WC: 203.


	4. Roll Away Your Stone

_You have neither reason nor rhyme / with which to take this soul which is rightfully mine_

.::.

Hermione was terrified about falling in love.

She had always prided herself in being calm, collected, and rational. Of course, sometimes this went wrong (the birds in her sixth year were an obvious exception) but she was an intelligent girl, and she knew it.

So the thought of her heart being beyond her control was terrifying – she couldn't regulate how fast it beat around him, how flushed she got around him, how butterflies clashed in her stomach when they kissed or when he took her hand.

She was putting herself in his hands, and the thought made her nervous beyond everything she'd ever felt before.

But when he got nervous asking her out on a date, stuttering over his words, or flushed brightly whenever George made an inappropriate joke about the two of them, she found that she really didn't mind.

They could roll away their stones together.

* * *

a/n - based on the song 'Roll Away Your Stone' by Mumford and Sons. WC: 167


	5. White Blank Page

_Can you lie next to her and give her your heart?_

.::.

"I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry _doesn't change anything, Ronald. You know that."

His wife stalked around the kitchen, turning off the Muggle stove and setting out the vegetables on the table, before picking up a wriggling Hugo and setting him in his high chair.

"You _publicly _embarrassed me in front of my boss!" she exclaimed loudly. Hugo squealed in delight and clapped his hands.

Ron nodded towards his son. "Little tyke doesn't think I did anything wrong," he said.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Didn't we say that we weren't going to discuss our personal lives to the media and at work?" Hermione asked, frowning at him, daring him to tell her she was wrong.

"Yes," Ron admitted. "But you got to admit, 'Mione -"

"Don't call me 'Mione, Ronald. My name is Hermione."

"It was funny."

"It was not."

"Aw, c'mon, even -"

"You'll be making this up to me."

"I know."

* * *

a/n - based on the song White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons. For the Album Challenge. WC: 166.


End file.
